


In the wrong hands, on the wrong person

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Lila wants to sabotage Marinette's shoot but she isn't in it, She asked Marinette who said no, Adrien who said no and even asked the teacher who couldn't do anything if she wanted to.So she decides to force her way in and Adrien kills two birds with one stone(he's fed up) much to Marinette's delight.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 510





	In the wrong hands, on the wrong person

Lila walked into the class ready for another day of being adored by her classmates only to see the class crowded around Marinette and the goth girl.

“I can’t wait to see it!” She heard Rose squeal, “Hi guys what’s going on?” She asked, Alya gestured to Marinette, “My girl's having her own photo shoot! Oh they grow up so fast.” She gushed holding Marinette proudly.

“Come on Alya first mama and now you.” Marinette groaned wiggling out of her friends hold, ‘A photoshoot? this could be good.’ Lila thought, “That's amazing Marinette, I didn’t know you had a business?” She asked excitedly.

Lila did, she does research on her enemies, “Say, you don’t need any models do you? cause I’d be more than happy to help with exposure.” She suggested, “You know with me being a known model and all.” She added.

“No thank you.” Marinette promptly replied, She didn’t give it a second thought, Lila frowned “B-but Marinette why not? I just want to help you.” She asked tears threatening to fall. 

“I already got my models lined up, I even have my main one secured.” Marinette answered pointing at Juleka, “Oh! are you sure you don’t want my help?” Lila asked again, Marinette shook her head and before she could continue Ms. Bustier started class.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey Adrien!” Lila shouted to the blonde, Adrien took a deep breath before putting on a smile and turning to her “Yes Lila.” He asked, “Make her chose me?” She said bluntly.

Adrien blinked “Pardon?” He said confused at her statement, “Dupian-cheng, I want in her little shot and she refused.” Lila said as if it was the highest offence known to man.

“...And you want me to?” He asked, Lila was frustrated “Make her put me in the shoot obviously!” She yelled, a couple of the people around them gave her a glare.

“And how must I do that?” He asked crossing her arms, “I’m not her boss and it’s her shoot not a Gabriel one.” He pointed out, ‘and I don’t like you’ went unsaid, “You're her friend, make her do it or I’ll tell your father.” Lila threatened.

“Tell him that his model is asking his son no, threatening his son to make room for her in an upcoming designer’s shoot that he has no connection to.” He asked sarcastically, “He doesn't care Lila, your butting into peoples live now if you excuse me I have stuff to do.”

And with that Lila was left in the dust.

~~~~~~~~

Entering the classroom Lila put on a sad look, “Um miss Bustier can I talk to you?” She asked the teacher, Miss Bustier smiled, “Of course Lila what’s the problem?” The woman asked.

“I need advise, I really wanna help Marinette with her photoshoot and she said no,” Lila complained, “I was wondering if you could ask her to work with me.” She asked the teacher.

Caline Bustier looked thoughtful and Lila was sure she was gonna get her way, Marinette wouldn’t say no to an authority figure.

“I can’t.” The teacher answered, “What!” Lila yelled, “Lila I’m sure you’ love to help Marinette but I can’t help you.” The teacher explained, “Why not?” She asked, “This isn’t school related and Marinette said no, I can’t do anything.” Ms Bustier said. 

Lila looked ready to pop but kept her calm demeanour “Of course miss, sorry for wasting your time.” She said walking out.

Miss Bustier went back to her papers and heard “ _BANG_! Nessuno mi ascolta oggi!” from down the hall accompanied with a loud “LILA ROSSI MY OFFICE!” from the principle.

“I should have become an author.” The teacher groaned, getting up to head to the office.

~~~~~~~~

Lila was thankful she managed to get off without detention for breaking the window, the school thankfully had insurance.

Walking around the city she managed to find where Marinette was holding her little shoot, she was laughing with some of her friends while setting up the cameras.

Since Lila was hiding behind a tree when she heard Marinette get a phone call “Yeah, you can’t? I thought you’d pull through.” She heard the girl say to the person on the other end, ‘Looks like a model pulled out last sec perfect.” Lila thought.

She walked up to Marinette “It’s nice of you to try bye.” Marinette hanged up, “Hey Lila what are you doing here?” She asked, “I’m gonna help you.” Lila explained, Marinette blinked, “I don’t need help.” She said slowly.

“Marinette I know you want your friend to help you but she isn’t coming.” Lila said to the girl, “I can help.” She added sweetly, before Marinette could tell her no Adrien swooped in.

“I think that’s a good Idea, you can wead Sage’s dresses since she’s late.” He suggested, Lila smirked ‘Looks like someone came to his senses.’ She thought, “Um Adrien can I talk to you real quick?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, In the meantime Lila can go put on the dresses.” He suggested leading Marinette away, Lila went off to the dressing tent.

~~~~~~~~

“Are you crazy, I don’t want her here!” Marinette yelled, “I know Maribug but I want to get rid of Lila in the worst way possible.” Adrien quickly explained not wanting her to kill him.

“And how do you plan to do that Agreste?” She questioned, "Listen, I know that deep deep deep deep, how deep are the pits of hell again?" He asked, “Get to the point Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed.

“She hates being embarrassed but she loves making you look bad and she wants to be in your shoot to ruin you.” Adrien explained, “And she’s probably going to bash you online after this so you should let her.” He said.

Marinette looked like she was gonna stab him with her hair stick, “No I won’t do that even if I wanted her to be here the clothes won’t fit her since Sage is-Oh.” She realized where he was heading, “I’ll make sure Nino get’s the behind the scenes on camera.” She said skipping off with a smile.

The plan was set, Lila stepped out of the tent in a beautiful dress...that didn’t fit her at all and proceeded to ask Marinette to alter it, “I’m sorry I left my kit at home.” The designer said, Lila’s eye’s lit up, “It’s okay Marinette, your a newbie and making mistakes is apart of the business.” Lila said.

Marinette nodded and walked away, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Lila taking out her phone and starting to talk crap about her, ‘She’s too predictable.’ Marinette thought shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~

Sage ran up to the photo shoot and did a double-take, “Marinette what’s that?” She asked putting the bags on a table, She was referring to Juleka modelling with a very pushy Lila, “The devil’s bastard.” Adrien deadpanned taking a plate.

Sage looked at Marinette for answers “That’s Lila.” She explained, “I know I was late but did you have to give my spot to her?” Sage asked, Lila’s dress made her wince.

“It’s okay we’ll do it again tomorrow, just waiting for Nino to get enough video of her bashing me.” Marinette explained taking a bite of the shrimp, “I was all my idea.” Adrien proclaimed, “That means he’s paying the laundry bill.” Mari stated.

Sage looked at the two, they were completely serious, “Well since I can’t model and I already got the lunch can I dig up dirt on her?” She asked, “Of course Sage but I gotta warn you she’s a liar.” Marinette warned.

The girl shrugged “How bad can she be?” 

~~~~~~~~

She was bad, Marinette had to stop her from cursing the girl out, Lila had fell into their trap and posted all about the photo shoot and it’s hell all over social media the next day and it went viral.

MDC responded a week later with the full shoot and it made every company was asking to feature the pictures in their magazines, and video of Lila talking shit about it, her begging to model for Marinette and statements by the staff and even a recording by Sage who recorded their convo in the makeup chair.

The Internet sleuth did a fine job in analyzing all of what Lila posted and declared she was in the wrong and Marinette posted the side by side images on her Twitter.

Lila’s mother was called in after Lila tried to attack Marinette and got sent to the principle, “Why you post pictures of Lila and embarrass her?” The woman asked Marinette while Lila behind her with a smirk, The designer raised a brow at that. 

“You signed the release form madame, it’s your daughter's words that got her in trouble.” Marinette explained, Lila paled, “I signed no such thing.” Mrs Rossi stated.

Marinette took out a copy of the contract, “You did and I sure didn’t put ‘you consent for these images and videos to be published’ in the fine print.” She said handing her the form.

Madame Rossi looked at the signature, “...Lila what hole did you dig?” She asked, Alya handed her a phone with Lila’s posts on them, “Please don’t sue.” Mrs Rossi asked.

Marinette’s eye’s lit up “I can sue her.” She asked excitedly.

~~~~~~~~

In the end Marinette didn’t sue (Miss Rossi was a good woman unlike her daughter) and Lila was sent to a school in Italy since Marinette and Adrien jumped at the chance to getting the best restraining order their Lawyer could get(which was good since Adrien’s father paid).

The class was pissed that Lila had tricked them and the school nurse ripped the Principle and Ms Bustier a new one for not sending Lila to her about all the illnesses she claimed to have.

Adrien and Marinette were happy Lila was gone and sang ding dong the witch is dead on the steps of the courthouse much to peoples amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't clear in the fic but the reason Lila looked terrible in the clothes is that they were meant for Sage and she's taller and curvier than her so they fit Lila and looked bad on her.  
> Comment and leave kudos please.


End file.
